The Deer and the Rabbit (2019 Film)
|image1 = The Deer and the Rabbit dltberkshire parody by georgegarza01 dbxhppr-fullview.jpg |caption = Promotional Release Poster |director = TBA |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = TBA |narrator = TBA |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = TBA |distributor = TBA |released = TBA |runtime = TBA |country = USA |language = English |aspect_ratio = TBA |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = TBA |followed = TBA |rating = }} The Deer and the Rabbit is a 2019 British-American-French Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Wildest Comedy Film. Plot/Summary:������ The Film Begins...... Voice Cast:������ * Daniel Trippett as Zoey, a reindeer a brave, kind, and handsome Lola's love interest later husband. * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny (Zoey's friend and love interest), a female rabbit who plays for the Tune Squad. Lola is a new character introduced in this film. Zoey's love interest later wife. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce * Songs:������������������������ # Prologue (Instrumental) # I Like Foods and Drincks (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Ren's Pecs (Billy West) # Recycle Song (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Alles Fühlt Der Liebe Freuden (Jim Conroy) # Shopping In The Market (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Messiah (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Magnificat (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) # Air On The G String (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Epilogue (Daniel Trippett, Kath Soucie, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Jim Conroy, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) # Quotes:������ * SpongeBob: SHUT UP!!!������ * Trivia:������ * TBA. * TBA. * TBA. * Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Space Jam Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Kenny the Shark Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Mixels Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster